It is known to provide damping systems with variable damping force in vibration dampers so that the damping forces can be adjusted for each individual wheel. It is further known to provide devices in vibration dampers for generating energy, and the damping force generating devices and energy generating devices are hydraulically connected to the oil space or oil spaces of the vibration damper.
However, the arrangement of damping force generating devices and energy generating devices changes the system characteristics of the vibration damper. In particular, a damping force generating device changes the response time of the overall system. For this reason, DE 10 2010 023 434 A1, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a gas spring damper device and a first hydraulic energy storage hydraulically associated with the first working space and a second hydraulic energy storage hydraulically associated with the second working space. To prevent blockage during high-frequency movements of liquid, DE 10 2010 023 434 A1 the entire content of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, teaches to provide an additional hydraulic transmission element with a transmission behavior dependent upon a movement dynamic of the piston rod. In this connection, a movement dynamic of the piston rod is an amplitude and/or a frequency of compression movements or rebound movements of the piston rod. A device for amplitude-selective damping is also described as hydraulic transmission element. A swing piston which is spring-loaded on two sides is shown in a purely schematic manner. Accordingly, a compensation is carried out for small amplitudes, i.e., the damping force generating device is bypassed.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a vibration damper with a hydraulic transmission element in which the damping force characteristic is further improved.